Myth, Legend, Fact
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: It was just an urban legend, right? Just a figment of someone’s imagination, told throughout the years, changing slightly from person to person. But, what if it wasn’t a myth? What if it was all real? Death


**Title:** Myth, Legend, Fact  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash, death, AU, OOC-ness  
**Pairings:** YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, and minor SetoxJoey  
**Genre:** Horror/Drama  
**Summary:** It was just an urban legend, right? Just a figment of someone's imagination, told throughout the years, changing slightly from person to person. But, what if it wasn't a myth? What if it was all real?  
**----------------  
****Chapter One  
****----------------**

The moon hung low against the black sky, barely illuminating the wooden area below. Few stars managed to be seen past the thin layer of clouds. Trees huddled together, bracing themselves against the cold wind that ripped through the dense forest. A small group of friends walked down the small paved area, each of them shoving the others around. They were on their way to a dance at their high school, Domino High. They had finally decided to go when they heard about some of the after parties.

One of their friends, a rich-boy named Seto Kaiba, was throwing an extensive after party, complete with food, drinks, and a DJ. Everyone was looking more forward to the party at his place then at the school. Of course, everyone knew it was Joey Wheeler, Seto's boyfriend, who finally 'talked' him into having the party.

The boy outin front of the group was Yugi. His blond, black, and red hair was pulled up into large spikes. The collar was pulled tight around his neck. Blue pleather pants clung to his hips and thighs. Dark shirt clung to his chest, blue pleather jacket over that. Standing behind him was Yami. Both boys looked exactly alike, so much so that you would swear they were twins. However, Yami was almost nine months older then Yugi.

The next two looked to be twins, but again, they were not. Ryou walked in pale blue jeans, and a tan sweater with a pale green collared shirt underneath. His 'twin' went by Bakura. Both had long, thick, silver hair. Ryou looked passive with his bright blue eyes and friendly smile. However, Bakura looked dangerous, glare ever present on his face.

The last group of 'twins' were Malik and Marik. Shoulder length blond hair framed Malik's face. His light purple, sleeveless shirt hung loosely off his shoulders. His tight black pants clung to every part of his legs. Marik's blonde hair was up in large spikes. His black, sleeveless shirt clung tightly to his chest. His tan pants hung off his hips. Malik was walking a little ahead of Marik; just enough so the taller boy could slip his hand into Malik's back pocket.

Yugi and Yami were dressed a like, just like Ryou and Bakura were. They were dressed alike for the school dance. Couples had the option of dressing alike. After some gentle persuasion, they agreed on dressing alike. Malik, however, wasn't able to convince Marik. All of them were interested to see what Joey got Seto to dress like.

"I can't wait to see what everyone is dressed like," Yugi said, turning to face Ryou and Malik, walking backwards.

"Be careful, Yugi," Ryou chided softly, his sweet British voice carrying down the path.

"I'll be fine," Yugi said, tripping over a rock.

Malik laughed at his friend. "That's what you get," he said.

Yami rolled his eyes, helping Yugi off the ground. He dusted off the smaller boy's back. "Next time, you should try walking forward. Then you wouldn't have this problem," he teased the smaller boy.

Yugi shrugged dismissively. "It's not hurting anything."

"Except your ass," Marik muttered.

They continued walking along the path, stopping to rest briefly at the small bridge that lay over a smooth flowing creek. Small gust of wind occasionally broke through the trees, blowing through hair. Gray clouds rolled over the moon, cutting off its stream of light.

Malik moved towards Marik for protection and warmth. "C'mon guys, lets go," he said.

"Yeah, let's go before it gets too dark," Ryou agreed. Everyone agreed quickly and began walking again. They headed down the path, staying huddled together so they didn't lose anyone. It was hard to see anything, all of them walking down the trail, remembering it all from memory. "Guys, maybe we should just go home and get a ride," Ryou suggested.

"Nah, we're almost there," Yami said, "besides, I don't know who could take us."

"You'll be fine, Ryou," Bakura said, wrapping a protective arm around Ryou's shoulders.

"We're almost out of the woods anyway," Malik stated. "I can see the lights of the school... just barely though."

They continued walking through the dark woods until they made it to the clearing just before their school. They brushed each other off, riding themselves of any fallen foliage. They looked around to make sure everyone was alright and noticed their group went from six people to five.

"Where's Yugi?!" Yami asked, looking around frantically for him.

"Yami, calm down. He's probably still in the woods," Bakura stated.

"I'm going to look for him," Yami stated.

"Don't worry, Yami!" Malik exclaimed. "He knows these woods better then anyone. I'm sure he'll meet us at the school."

Yami sighed softly, but nodded. "You're right. He's lived here his whole like and he's even shown me ways through the woods. I'm probably overreacting."

"Okay, now let's get to the party," Ryou said, "its creepy out here." Bakura chuckled softly from behind the smaller boy. "Don't laugh at me," Ryou said with a pout.

"I wasn't," Bakura stated, turning and waling towards the school. Glaring slightly, Ryou followed behind him. Yami looked from the woods, to the school, then back at the woods.

"C'mon, Yami, I'm sure he's fine," Marik said. "Hell, he's probably going a different way to the school and is probably closer to it then we are."

Reluctantly, Yami nodded and started walking towards the school with Marik and Malik. He couldn't help but worry though. He didn't like that his boyfriend was out in the woods alone and possibly injured. He wanted to go look for him but he also knew that Yugi knew the area better then anyone and he risked getting lost by going to look for him. He decided to let Yugi make his way to the school and have fun.


End file.
